Dark V Light
by Azza310
Summary: A story through the perspective of Gathrok and the other enemy commander. Cant remember his name.My my my, this is going well for my first summary isnt it? Rated T for dismemberment


Chapter 1

Gathrok shook with pride as he looked over at his boyz who were getting saddled up for a raid on a human Royal Guard outpost bragging how many 'Oomans' they were going to kill as they slapped cartridges in their guns.

Gathrok stood over eight feet tall with huge gnarled muscles all over his body from numerous conflicts fought throughout his continent. He had fought Rebel humans and other orks too but never had the pleasure of taking on the Royal Guard. Throughout his conquests he had hoarded armour and weapons all for himself, he wore a partly destroyed orc breastplate with a round helmet with horns he had relieved from another boss ork over in the plains of Africa. That fight had been a particularly vicious one with grave injury suffered on Gathrok's left leg from a chainsaw axe. Gathrok will never regain full feeling in his leg but only ever walks with a slight limp, if it wasn't for his Docta Ork Klosta he wouldn't have a leg to limp on.

Gathrok and his Boyz were sitting atop a large hill surrounded by dense forest of the Congo, the only way that the Royal Guard outpost could be seen was on top of a set of crumbling ruins on top a plateau which was where Gathrok had chosen to set up camp. Most of his force was on the bottom floor but Gathrok had sent up one of his boyz to keep watch on the second floor. The royal guard outpost was around 1000 metres north of the ruins with three large buildings surrounded by a large metal fence made from thick metal sheets. The one way in and out was to the west with two large gates opened only when Royal Guard vehicles approached. The only watch out points were two towers over the gateposts, their were no soldiers posted on the walls because of the lack of footholds so the main security warning would come from the posts at the front. Gathrok knew all of this.

There were around 25 boyz, the Docta and an Ork Juggernaught which Gathrok thought was the pinnacle of beauty, decorated with its victims bones and armour. The Juggernaught was about eight foot tall and was built around an Ork who had been critically injured in battle and 'saved' with a new 'life' inside his new armour. This particular Juggernaught had a huge chainsaw on one arm and a multi rocket launcher on the other.

'Well what you think?' Klosta said to Gathrok as he pointed to the boyz.

His boyz were really starting to get bigger and a lot stronger now, they grew nigger muscle and their skin was getting darker from months of fighting, just like proper Orks.

Gathrok raised his huge battle axe in the air as he bellowed ' Right! Get your arse in gear if you don't want this axe in your skull!! Were gonna attack at sunrise an kill every human that sez no to Gathrok and his Boyz!!'

A large cheer went up from the boyz as they raised their axes and guns.

Suddenly a cry rang out, it was one of the boyz who Gathrok had sent up to keep watch on top of the ruins.

'There's a human comin this way! I thin he heard us!' the Ork panted as he'd jus had to run down two flights of stairs to get to the others.

'E's probably a scout sent from the Outpost, everyone down and hide! And put that juggernaught behind summat!!'

**Chapter 2**

'I just heard something sir! Far off in the jungle!' the private said while saluting.

'At ease private, I'll send someone out to investigate' replied Drake.

The soldier left.

'Sunn! I want you to go out into the jungle and investigate the noises that private Brown reported'

'But sir. I just got back from a patrol in the east!' said Sunn rather frustrated.

'Don't make me pull rank soldier!' Shouted Drake.

With that Sunn left rather peeved.

Drake was sat down in the makeshift mess hall with his two bodyguards Sento and Rick.

Drake struck you as a kind of guy that wouldn't take nothing from no-one, a guy that would disobey orders just to save one mans life. He wasn't as hard inside though, he was kind of sensitive who enjoyed looking out for his troops, but he wasn't going to let anyone else know that.

He stood a little under 7 foot with brown eyes with an inch long scar below his left eye, drake always thought it made him look more macho. He wore his brown wavy hair under his sergeants hat that he hardly ever took off. He also wore his trademark brown trench coat with the usual mustard colour Royal guard uniform underneath.

'I hear there's been Ork activity in the are lately, Grelton says he aw some while he was driving down here' Sento said attempting conversation with the sergeant.

'Well if there is it wont be long before they make their presence felt. Not long indeed.'

_Why do I always have to go and look around every time there's the slightest noise in the jungle? _Sunn thought to himself.

_Its just not fair that the sergeant pulls rank and sends me out all the time, I mean it the jungle for gods sake, theirs bound to be noises! _This thought angered Sunn.

Sunn moved deeper into the forest as he saw a group of ruins about 300 metres in front of him. As he walked along he thought he heard muffled voices but put it down to the wind that was whistling through the trees. Sunn was coming into a clearing coming out in front of the ruins.

_I've been here so many times before its not as if wouldn't know if something was here or not_.

Sunn walked up to the ruins. He looked around and only saw walls that had been knocked down by war or weather, he clutched his rifle close to his chest as he shuddered. He leaned on a wall that was about two metres tall as he took out some bread and a water satchel and began eating it with his rifle leaning up against the wall, he enjoyed these moments of serenity.

He suddenly became aware of the wall he was leaning on was creaking, he turned around to see a huge orc with what looked like a huge piece of metal that had been grafted over the orcs body as he stood on the wall he was just leaning on. Sunn was frozen with fear as the Ork began to speak.

'HaHaHaHaHaHalooks like you wondered too far from yer flock this time!!' Gathrok laughed.

Sunn looked down at his rifle still leaning against the wall, he knew he had to get to it somehow.

Sunn looked back up to see the Ork bring the huge axe down.

And Sunn knew no more.

**Chapter 3**

'Where the hell is that scout?!' Drake shouted up at the watch posts. It was now about midnight. About 4 hours since Sunn had been dispatched.

Drake walked over to gate captain smith. Well he called himself a captain, all he did was raise and lower the gate. When he was in active duty he was only a private.

'Has Sunn, a private of the second scout battalion returned yet?' Drake said as he rubbed his chin. Perhaps he was somewhere in the vehicle and equipment building, Drake had Rick searched the crews quarters and the mess hall.

'No sir, no-one has entered or left since Sunn was dispatched sir' Smith stood stiff.

'Alright Smith at ease' frowned Drake. As he walked back to the crew quarters.

Drake took this to mean one of two things, either Sunn was in an accident somehow and cant make it back to camp, or there are hostiles in the area. Knowing there was a good chance of the second option he had the search towers search the surrounding woodland as much as possible for the rest of the night and doubled the guard with sunlight only hours away.

Nobitz, an young Ork boy was bust prepping his bosses prize juggernaught. He was sharpening the chainsaw and replacing empty missile silos on his bosses orders, he had drawn the short straw and had to carry this out. Nobitz thought this was a good time to 'indefinitely borrow' a couple of skulls and bits of armour from the Juggernaught and claim them for his own, the boss wouldn't notice would he?

With one look at his Juggernaught Gathrok did notice and to say he was annoyed would have an understatement.

The proceeding profanities that came from Gathrok's mouth would have put the most weathered red neck to shame.

'Who that hell has been messin with my machine!!!!!????' screamed Gathrok notice I cleaned the sentence of all profanities

Gathrok thought for a moment and as calmly as he could, he said:

'Whoever did this can return the parts now, and can do so with no consequences' as he looked around at each of his boyz.

Nobitz came forward and dropped two skulls a helmet and broken human bullet proof armour.

'Soz boss but you said that there would be no consequences' said Nobitz rather afraid under his bosses stares.

'Guess What? I lied.'

With that said, Gathrok launched himself at the unfortunate ork with both hands aimed at Nobitz's throat, the rest of the night was filled with Nobitz screaming.

So the boss did notice.

**Chapter 4**

The sound of running feet echoed around the camp as Drake was barking orders to assemble in the small courtyard. There were about 30 men assembled with Drakes bodyguards leading 15 men each. With that done, Drake began to address them.

'There have been reports of green skins in the area, These reports have to be taken seriously. With one of our own gone missing, green skins or rebels in the area have to be close. I have assembled you all here to….'

A large explosion at the front gate rocks the entire outpost taking down both lookout posts down and destroying the mounted guns on both platforms.

War was upon them.

Four of the company were killed by shrapnel caused by the explosions and both guard who were in the watch tower were dead too, the rest were trying to get to their feet.

'get to the front gate!! Don't let them through!!' Screamed Drake as he ran towards the destroyed gate.

The rest of the able troops including his bodyguard ran with him the rest lay dead or injured lay on the ground. The troops got to the gate and found shelter behind on of the two towers that had fallen. In front of them lay smoke and thick tree's. They stood there for about 10 seconds in complete silence when they heard it _ whirr clunk whirr clunk. _and they saw it, Juggernaught lumbered towards with orks following five metres behind it, lead by the battle crazed Gathrok.

'Juggernaught!!' screamed a soldier.

'Orks!' Screamed another.

'Everyone! Lay down fire at the Juggernaught missile silo!!' Shouted Drake among the shouts of his own men and the screams of Orks.

The crack of the guns was amazing, all fired at the Juggernaught at the same time.

All of a sudden a bullet hit something vital and there was a huge explosion that blew a the right side of the machine wide open. But it was too late to stop a missile that had already been fired and found its mark right next to Sento and around ten of his comrades.

'Dammit!! At what cost will this battle end? Lay down fire at the Orks NOW!' Drake was desperate to take as many Orks out as possible before the full force hit them.

**Chapter 5**

'This is it boyz!! Fight! Kill! Destroy!' Gathrok screamed whipping his boyz into a frenzy. The orks were about ten metres when the Royal Guard began firing, some of the boyz were cut down in a rain of fire but about 20 of them carried on going.

The orks hit the gate and fallen towers like a green wave of terror. Gathrok put two guards out of action with a combined effort from his gun and Battle axe. The courtyard dissolved into a sprawling hand to hand combat, this is what Orks live for the barbaric simplicity of splitting another's skull with their bare hands.

Rick spotted Docta Klosta crushing a new recruits head with his power claw, Rick managed to make it through two of Gathrok's boyz with his officers sword, disembowelling each with the slightest of ease.

Rick and Klosta met in battle. Klosta swung is power claw at Rick's head but missed completely, but that was his plan and but his gun up to level.

BANG

The bullet ripped through Rick's right shoulder plate, Rick let out a scream of pain before swinging his sword and slicing through the Docta's arm just above the elbow severing the lower claw too. The Docta screamed in agony dropping his gun and revealed a syringe from his undergarments. He launched himself at Rick, sending them both sprawling on the floor. Rick was face down for a second and felt a stabbing sensation in his right thigh. Whatever was in that needle was now in Rick's system paralysing him.

The Docta minus one arm held up Rick's own gun toward him while silently laughing.

BANG

A shot rang out as Rick rolled around to see what happened, the Docta lay beside him with a hole I his head. A shaken 'Captain' Smith stood over Rick. Smith was about to see something but lost the chance as soon as Gathrok's mighty axe connected with his neck.

'You two killed my Doc!!' Shouted Gathrok as he pointed accusingly at Rick, Rick noticed a small smirk from the corner of Gathrok's mouth before Gathrok bought down his huge axe.

'Men!! Rally around me!' shouted drake.

About 10 men were left from the hand to hand combat and about 15 orcs with Gathrok.

'CHARGE!!' screamed Drake as him and his men charged with guns held high.

Drake bought his gun level to take out an ork that one of his men was having trouble with. Then it happened, Drake's gaze met Gathrok's as he charged towards the main ork who was responsible for the decimation of his men.

'time to join yer friends Ooman!!' Gathrok grinned as he gunned down another guard right in front of drake.

'Die!!' Drake bought his sword up to Gathrok's axe. The sword splintered under the axes strength. Drake punched Gathrok hard enough to daze him as drake shot at Gathrok with his handgun hitting his axe taking off three of Gathrok's fingers at close range.

This stung like crazy as Gathrok swung his gun like a club and hit Drake, shattering his jaw. Drake fell to the ground and picked up the shattered swords hilt which still had some of the blade jutting out. Gathrok stepped over Drake to bring the killing blow, but he felt a strange sensation in his abdomen, he looked down to see the blade stuck in his gut. Gathrok's boyz were just mopping up the rest of drakes men when Gathrok fell. Drake stood up slowly and looked around and saw his men lying around. 10 of Gathrok's boyz were looking straight at Drake and did not move.

Drake thought this was strange until he heard a shuffling noise behind him. Gathrok stood with his gun aimed point blank at Drakes head. Drake turned around, but it was too late.

Gathrok pulled the trigger.


End file.
